


Hold You By The Edges

by inlovewithnight



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight





	Hold You By The Edges

Kevin stopped just inside the door, frowning at his apartment. There were too many lights on, it smelled like food, and there was a jacket tossed over the back of the couch, collectively indicating that his plan to come home, lock the door, and sulk over a Scotch was not to be.

He dropped his briefcase beside the door and followed the smells to the kitchen, where Jason was standing in front of the stove, giving the stovetop a look of thoughtful consideration. Kevin leaned against the doorframe and watched him for a moment. "Hi."

Jason glanced up, smiling quickly and then poking a spoon into the pan of ground beef on the burner. "Hey."

Kevin studied him for a moment; slightly disheveled was one of his favorite looks on Jason, and that was exactly what he was getting right now. Crisply pressed khakis, a white button-down that had come untucked on the right-hand side, and a tie flipped back over his shoulder out of the way. Kevin wished he were in a better mood to be able to properly appreciate it. "You look nice."

Jason looked down at himself and shrugged, giving Kevin another smile. "I had a meeting with Robert."

"He makes you wear a tie to meet with him?"

"He was up at the capitol, soliciting support. This is actually the least conspicuous possible outfit." Jason turned the heat down on the stove and wiped his hands on the front of his khakis. "You're just dying to ask me what I'm doing here, aren't you?"

"No," Kevin said immediately, shaking his head and loosening his tie. "Well, I mean, yes. We didn't have plans."

"I heard you had a bad day."

Kevin leaned against the doorframe and frowned at him. "How did you hear that?"

"Your mother called me." Jason gave the pan a final stir and a satisfied look, then switched the heat off entirely.

"She did what?"

"She said the Hickman case didn't go well and that I should do something nice for you."

"I...simultaneously appreciate that and apparently need to remind her to mind her own business... _what_ are you doing?" Jason had twisted the cap off of the ketchup bottle and was squeezing the entire contents into the pan.

"I'm making sloppy joes. It worries me a little that you didn't recognize that."

"Given that I'm not _eleven_ , it was a little bit of a surprise."

Jason pointed the spoon at him, and Kevin winced slightly, both because ketchup was dripping from it onto his kitchen floor and because he knew he was being more cranky than was reasonable. "Go get changed."

"Because we're going to eat sloppy joes."

"That is only the beginning of my plans for you, Walker." He offered Kevin an exaggerated smirk that quickly dissolved into laughter. "God, you don't have to look so skeptical." He turned back to the stove. "Just trust me, okay?"

"That is so not fair."

Jason paused in his stirring. "What?"

"A minister saying 'trust me.' How do you argue with that?"

"You don't. You go get changed so you can eat dinner."

"If a lawyer says 'trust me' everybody laughs at him."

"Yeah, well, you chose to be a lawyer, buddy."

"I can't remember _why_. I obviously suck at it."

Jason paused, looking over at him again. "You don't suck at it. You had a bad day." He smiled again, more softly. "Go get changed and let me make it better."  
**  
Jason's fork scraped across his plate, loud in the silence that had gathered while they ate. Kevin shook his head, smiling into the edge of his glass.

"What?" Jason asked, licking a smear of ketchup from his thumb.

"Using a fork kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" Kevin closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink, holding it on his tongue for a beat before he swallowed. "Then again, sloppy joes and wine isn't exactly a standard combination either."

Jason sighed, settling back in his chair. "Is there any chance you're going to relax?"

"I'm not good at relaxing."

Jason nodded slightly, decisively, and reached for his own glass. "I'm going to have to step up my plan."

"You have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan. You think I'd come over here without a plan?"

"Wow." Kevin shook his head and pushed his glass away. "That raises all kinds of questions about our relationship."

"No, it doesn't."

"It does too. You come over here with a _plan_ , like a way you're going to handle me?" Jason tilted his head and smiled, the angles of his mouth and eyebrows a little too close to a smirk to look entirely ministerial. Kevin wadded up his napkin and threw it at him "Oh, well, that's good to know."

"Kevin?" Jason was still smiling, but his voice was gentle enough that Kevin looked at him instead of away. "Relax."

"I am relaxed. Or, well, as close as I get. I'm working on it."

"Okay." Jason put his own napkin down and pushed his chair back. "Stepping up the plan. Into the bedroom."

"Well." Kevin reached for his wine and took another sip, keeping his eyes on Jason. "That's kind of abrupt."

"Kevin."

"I'm just saying, you could woo me a little first."

"I made you dinner." Jason held up his hand before Kevin could answer. "Trust me."

Kevin swirled his wine slowly in the glass. "We already went over that part."

"Then I would hope you'd be done _arguing_ , Walker." Jason laughed and shook his head, walking over to the couch and grabbing a paper bag Kevin hadn't noticed before. "Have I ever let you down?"  
**  
It wasn't that anything Jason had done so far was unpleasant or even unusual; Kevin had had a decent number of relationships and was familiar with just about anything that could be done in a bedroom, thanks very much. It was just that given the mood he had been in when he got home (and still was in, under the wine and curiosity about Jason's plans, as he would have insisted if anyone asked), he shouldn't have agreed to any of it. Not to stripping down to his skin while Jason stayed dressed, not to the row of candles Jason had lit on the bedside table, and _definitely_ not to the blindfold.

There were a very specific set of conditions to be met for agreeing to blindfolds, many of them involving more alcohol than he had consumed tonight and _all_ of them involving a better mood. But Jason was too persuasive for anybody's good.

"On your stomach," Jason said, his voice low and coaxing enough that Kevin obediently turned, the silk sheets sliding against his skin. They were probably due to be replaced, he'd had them for a while and they weren't as smooth under him as he preferred, just one more thing to add to his list of things that were turning out to be shitty about his day and...

"Relax."

"Stop saying that."

"Then do it." The flat sheet settled across Kevin's hips, cool and soft, and he felt the bed shifting as Jason got onto the mattress and moved to straddle Kevin's thighs. "I shut up once I get my way."

"Only if you don't feel like gloating," Kevin muttered, resting his chin against the pillow and watching the vague blobs of candlelight through the blindfold.

"Shh." There was a soft pop and the sound of liquid being squeezed from a bottle, and a thousand really stupid dirty jokes flashed through Kevin's head before Jason's hands settled on his shoulders, warm and slick. _Massage oil_ and _I am a lucky bastard_ replaced the jokes pretty much simultaneously as he closed his eyes, trying to settle into the feeling.

Jason hummed softly, moving his hands slowly down Kevin's back, easing the tense muscles and rubbing oil into the skin, attending to every inch and then working his way back up in long, smooth strokes that left Kevin squirming down against the mattress.

"Oh," he said when Jason's weight shifted again, back away from him, and his hands left Kevin's skin. "Thank you. That was..."

"Not done yet." Jason's voice was low and cool, with a growl to it that made Kevin's hips roll down against the mattress again. Jason sounded...promising. "Don't move."

Kevin turned his head, his cheek pressed to the pillow and a question barely held back on the tip of his tongue.

"Trust me."

Kevin nodded, and then hissed as a point of heat landed at the center of his back and spread outward through his whole body.

"What-- what-- that hurt!" he gasped. He tried to turn over, but Jason's knees were tight against his hips and his weight solid against him, keeping him still.

"Did it?" Jason asked, his voice still steady, perfectly calm. "Really?"

 _Yes_ , Kevin thought, but the word caught in his throat when he turned the question in his mind again. It was a shock, definitely, but as that faded the pain that lingered was bearable. Kind of nice. It felt like the heat had gone all the way through him, and was pulsing slowly through his nerves with his heartbeat.

"Trust me," Jason repeated, his fingers curving along the back of Kevin's neck, steady and soothing. "Okay?"

Kevin nodded, just a little, and let Jason guide his head back to center, his forehead against the pillow and his chin tucked to make a pocket between the silk and his mouth so he could breathe.

There was another burst of heat, higher this time, between his shoulder blades. He saw it like white light behind his eyes, before it sank through his body like a stone, sending strong ripples out that faded as they came back in again.

"Relax, relax," Jason whispered, and Kevin realized he was tensing again, anticipating the next drop. He felt raw, every nerve exposed, peeled back to a bare wire. Relaxing into it seemed counterproductive to the point of being stupid, but he had a feeling Jason wouldn't agree, and for possibly the first time in his life, Kevin didn't feel like arguing.

Jason moved slowly, in a pattern Kevin couldn't quite put together in his head, his weight shifting back and forth, forward and back. His body slid against Kevin's through the sheet as he worked, covering Kevin from shoulder to hips, inch by inch, drip by drip.

Kevin had to turn his head again finally, unable to get enough air from the pocket against the pillow. The two sensations, the slide of the silk and the heat of the wax, blended in Kevin's head with the slow, steady sound of Jason's breathing, the slightly ragged sound of his own, and the dance of the candlelight through the blindfold, leaving him feeling like he was floating in another world.

He could picture his body; not the way he would see it with his eyes, the lines of skin and muscle blurred and made pale by the wax, but as a glowing figure in black space. He imagined a shallow layer of slight, sweet pain over his back, with deeper, brighter points that grew and faded as fresh wax fell like stones.

"Okay?" Jason murmured every so often, and Kevin nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He twisted under Jason's weight, his hips bucking down against the mattress, friction and pressure, heat and deliberate overstimulation combining in an entirely predictable way that Jason seemed entirely too content to ignore.

"Wish you could see this." Jason's voice was a throaty whisper, suddenly close, his breath warm against Kevin's ear. "You're a work of art."

 _Like a box of crayons threw up on me?_ Kevin thought, shaking his head against the pillow.

"Gorgeous," Jason said, pressing a kiss to the back of Kevin's neck. "So gorgeous."

"Have to take your word for it."

"Yeah." Jason kissed his neck again, his hands sliding down Kevin's forearms. "Yeah, you do."

Kevin took a deep breath, looking back over his shoulder in Jason's direction, wishing he could see his face. "Thank you."

"Still not done." Jason leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "Not quite. Turn over."

"Won't that make a mess?"

"It's dried. Turn over."

Kevin obeyed, laughing a little at the weird feeling of the wax cracking off his skin. The pressure of the sheet against his back hurt a little in that same sweet way, the shock of contact with sensitive nerves rather than actual pain. Jason's hands settled loosely around Kevin's wrists, holding them at his sides.

"Can I see you?" Kevin asked, squirming a little, testing the edges of Jason's hold on him.

"Not quite yet." Jason's mouth settled at the curve of Kevin's shoulder, pressing warm kisses against his skin, and Kevin shivered.

"You're bossy tonight."

"Shh." Jason traced his tongue along Kevin's collarbone, flicking lightly over the flushed skin. Kevin knew he must taste like sweat and heat, with a hint of wax, and he couldn't help a soft groan as Jason scraped his teeth over the edge of the bone and turned his attention to Kevin's sternum.

He moved down Kevin's body as slowly as he'd applied the oil and then the wax, paying attention to every inch with his mouth. Kevin shivered under him, struggling a little against his hands until Jason tightened them in response, fingers grinding against bone. Kevin's neck was arched back, his head against the pillow, every muscle tightening with want. If Jason kept taking his time, Kevin wasn't entirely certain he wasn't going to either embarrass himself or die.

Jason breathed softly against the stretch of skin just above Kevin's hip, licked a slow arc across it, then breathed against it again. "You want something, Kevin?"

"You're a sadist," Kevin panted, digging his fingers into the sheets. "Yes. Please."

"You relaxed?"

"No, but that's your fault."

Jason laughed, another burst of hot breath against Kevin's skin that was almost too much to bear. "I mean mentally. Mentally relaxed?"

"Yes. Sure. Definitely."

"Forgot all your troubles?" Jason nuzzled slowly down the line of Kevin's thigh, then nipped at the soft skin.

" _Yes._ Jason."

"That's all I needed to hear." Jason let go of Kevin's wrists, his hands moving to Kevin's hips instead, steadying him as he took Kevin's cock in his mouth.

Kevin groaned again, thrusting up, his shoulders stinging as they pressed down harder against the bed. He could feel more of the wax cracking and breaking off of him, but it was hard to give a damn with Jason's mouth around him, hot and tight, his tongue sliding against the underside of Kevin's shaft and then flicking against the head, teasing another set of sensitized nerves. Kevin brought one hand up to slide through Jason's hair, stroking at first and then tangling in it and gripping hard as Jason pulled back for a breath and then took him deep again.

Jason's fingers were tight against Kevin's hips, pressed into the skin hard enough that Kevin knew he'd have bruises in the morning, faint but there, matching the ones on his wrists. He'd be seeing reminders of tonight for days, a drawback of fair skin and thin blood, only not a drawback at all. He definitely wasn't complaining.

His fingers tightened in Jason's hair again and Jason took him deeper, not easing the pressure until Kevin's hips bucked and he came. He slumped back against the sheets, trying to catch his breath, and Jason moved up the length of his body, sweat-slick skin sliding and sticking together. He settled against Kevin and kissed him, teeth catching Kevin's lower lip.

Kevin ran his hands up Jason's back, scoring his nails against the skin, until Jason reached back and caught one of his wrists again. Kevin laughed against his mouth as Jason turned onto his side, pushing Kevin's hand down to his erection.

"Now who needs to relax?" Kevin moved against him and wrapped his hand around Jason, kissing him again before he could respond. Jason thrust against his hand as Kevin stroked, his own hands moving to Kevin's hips and then his back, pressing against the wax. Kevin shuddered, his hand tightening, and stroked faster.

Jason left another set of marks on Kevin when he came, his fingers tightening enough to reach skin through the wax. Kevin tugged the blindfold off and laughed into the curve of Jason's neck, taking his own turn to taste salt and skin. "I'm bruised, singed, and I think you gave me a bloody lip. You're dangerous."

"You liked it." Jason brushed the back of his hand across Kevin's cheek.

"Not arguing about that." Kevin turned his head to kiss Jason's fingers, catching himself and wrinkling his nose when he saw the bits of wax clinging to them. "Messy, though."

"Yes." Jason tapped the end of Kevin's nose and sat up slowly. "Your sheets are pretty much shot."

"Well, I bet my nice, considerate boyfriend will buy me new ones."

"You have one of those, too? Does he come over on the nights I don't?" Jason tugged Kevin close and kissed him. "New sheets are in the bag at the foot of the bed."

Kevin laughed. "You planned ahead. I'm impressed."

"Told you to trust me."

"Okay, okay." Kevin rested his head against Jason's shoulder. "I get the picture."

For a few moments they lay still, Kevin closing his eyes to better feel Jason breathe. Then there was a quick, sharp pain at the point of his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Picking the wax off."

Kevin lifted his head and stared at him. "Wait a minute."

Jason laughed, sheepishly. "Yeah."

" _Jason_."

"The oil will help. I promise. I just missed a spot there. C'mon." Jason let go of him and nodded toward the bathroom door. "Get in the shower and I'll help you with it."

"Trust you, right?"

Jason smiled. "Exactly."  



End file.
